1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes intermediate layers including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are formed, and an organic layer material is deposited on the FMM to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing larger organic light-emitting display apparatuses using a large mother glass. For example, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern. Such disadvantages are not conducive for the recent trend toward high-definition patterns.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.
Information disclosed in this Background section may have already been known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or may include technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to one of ordinary skill in the art.